herofandomcom-20200223-history
Bart and Eddie
Bart & Eddie are the two reformed secondary antagonists of The Reef ''and supporting protagonists of its sequel ''High Tide. They are henchmen of Troy, the shark who constantly abuses them. Bart is a smart sophisticated barracuda while Eddie is a dimwitted wolf eel. They are both voiced by Rob Schneider (who also voiced Nerissa the sea turtle along with other characters). History The Reef Bart & Eddie accompany Troy the Shark who constantly abuses them. They constantly beat up Pi at Troy's command. Bart also argues about Eddie not being evil or threatening. Later, Troy orders them to steal Nerissa's blue pearl so he'd have a pearl to propose to the unwilling Cordelia. Bart & Eddie were reluctant due to their suspicions of the turtle, until Troy threatened them. However, Bart & Eddie fail to steal Nerissa's pearl due to Pi scaring them off. So instead, they snatch gypsy fish Pearl's pink pearl. . Pi, Cordelia and Dylan defeat Bart & Eddie by placing them in the grumpy lobster's hole (which they had forced Dylan into earlier). When Troy is defeated, Bart & Eddie reform, having had enough of his abuse. The Reef 2: High Tide By the sequel Bart and Eddie are no longer antagonists now help Pi defeat Troy and his sharks once more. Throughout the sequel Eddie is constantly is trying to get Bart's approval Pi gets an idea to create a shark Trap to catapult Troy out of the sea and orders the two to get him supplies. When the trap is set, Pi orders Bart & Eddie to guard the grotto. However, Ronny overhears Pi's trap and Troy orders him to destroy it. So Ronny tricks the reef fish that he needs a clamp for his talent show and te reef fish soon suddenly race towards the grotto and destroy the Shark Trap. Bart & Eddie report the disaster to Pi. Later, Bart & Eddie capture Ronny when he's exposed as a shark and bring him to Pi. But Ronny remorsefully tells that Troy was forcing him and that he'll help Pi get cordelia back from Troy. Pi, Nerissa, Bart and Eddie decide to give the remorseful dwarf shark a second chance. The reef fish then repair the shark trap but realize they ned the clamp. Eddie retrieves the clamp and puts it back into place. Bart finally gives Eddie his approval "Good job Eddie. You are ''the best." When Troy is defeated, Bart & Eddie then dance with the other fish as the redeemed Ronny joins the party. Gallery ''The Reef Troy leads Bart & Eddie.png|Troy leads Bart & Eddie Bart & Eddie corner Dylan.png|Bart & Eddie corner Dylan Bart & Eddie stuffing Dylan in a whole.png|Bart & Eddie stuffing Dylan into the lobster hole No more bedwetters.png|"Eww! No more beatin' up bedwetters!" Bart & Eddie cheering for Troy.jpg|Bart & Eddie Cheering for Troy Bart & Eddie bashing Pi.png|Bart & Eddie bashing Pi Bart & Eddie grab Pi.png|Bart & Eddie grab Pi Troy threatens Bart & Eddie.png|Troy threatens Bart & Eddie to steal Nerissa's pearl. Eddie is reluctant to go to Nerissa's ship.png|Eddie is reluctant to go to Nerissa's ship Eddie you're a descrace to vicious predators.png|"Eddie, you are a disgrace to vicious predators!" Bart leads Eddie to the shipwreck.png|Bart leads Eddie to the shipwreck. Bart & Eddie follow Pi & Dylan in the shipwreck.png|Bart & Eddie follow Pi & Dylan into the shipwreck Bart & Eddie scared out of the ship by Pi.png|Scared out of the ship by Pi Bart arguing with Eddie about him not being evil.png|Bart arguing with Eddie about him not being evil Eddie stuck in a boot thrown by Nerissa.png|Eddie trapped in a boot tossed by Nerissa Dylan demands Bart to give back his mother's pearl.png|Dylan demands Bart to give his mother's pearl back Dylan slams Bart into the Lobster hole.png|Dylan slams Bart into the lobster's hole. Dylan & Nerissa subduing Bart & Eddie.png|Dylan & Nerissa subduing Bart & Eddie. Bart & Eddie see the celebration.png|Bart & Eddie noticing the celebration Dylan invites Bart & Eddie to join the party.png|Dylan invites Bart & Eddie to join the party. Reformed Bart & Eddie.png|Bart & Eddie reformed The Reef 2: High Tide Pi instructs Bart and Eddie to get the supplies for the shark trap.png|Pi instructs Bart & Eddie to get him supplies for his Shark Trap. Bart and Eddie dragging Pi's supplies for the shark trap.png|Bart & Eddie pulling a net full of Pi's supplies for the shark trap. Eddie talking to Bart about good henchman.png|"Good Henchmen don't tease, Bart. Good henchman say nice things like "Good job, Eddie. You're the best." Pi examines Bart and Eddie's supplies.png|Pi examines Bart & Eddie's supplies Pi pulls out a red clamp.png|And he pulls out a red clamp. Bart and Eddie stuck in the sand.png|'Eddie': I can't see anything! I'm blind! Bart: You are an idiot. You're stuck in the sand, dummy!" Pi telling Bart and Eddie to guard the trap.png|Pi orders Bart & Eddie to guard the grotto. Bart and Eddie guarding the grotto.png|Guarding the grotto Bart & Eddie seeing the school of fish heading to the grotto.png|Bart & Eddie seeing the school of fish racing towards the grotto. Dylan takes the red clamp.png Bart and Eddie see the shark trap destroyed.png|'Eddie': What are the odds we can fix this thing before Pi finds out? Bart: Not great. seeing Pi enter the grotto with the trap destroyed.png|On cue, Pi enters to see the trap destroyed. Bart and Eddie capture Ronny.png|Bart & Eddie capture Ronny Nerissa Bart & Eddie decide to give Ronny another chance.png|Nerissa, Bart & Eddie giving the remorseful Ronny a second chance. Bart and the other fish repairing the shark trap.png|Bart and the other fish repairing the shark trap. Eddie retrieves the clamp.png|Eddie retrieves the clamp. Eddie puts the red clamp in place.png|Eddie puts the clamp in place Bart finally gives Eddie his approval.png|"Good job, Eddie. You...are the best." Bart and Eddie pummeling the henchshark.png|Bart and Eddie pummeling the henchshark. Shark preparing to throw Eddie at Bart.png|The shark prepares to toss Eddie Shark tosses Eddie.png Pi tells Bart and Eddie he'll take it from here.png|Pi tells Bart & Eddie he'll handle Troy's goons, much to their delight. Pi and the gang happy to see Ronny return.png|Pi & the gang delighted with Ronny's return Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Dimwits Category:Sophisticated Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Protectors Category:Thieves Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Antagonists Category:Partners in Training Category:Incompetent Category:Victims Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Animals Category:Paranoid Category:Chaotic Good Category:Mischievous Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Weaklings Category:Egomaniacs